The Hunted
by Lord Hadrian Black
Summary: The war with Grindelwald did more then just kill millions of Muggles and Magical's, it revealed the pressence of Magical's to the world, now the W.M.N.O. hunt down and eradicate everything Magical. This is resistance, and they're struggle to survive.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This story has been stuck in my head for a while, let me know what you think, and whether or not I should continue with it! Warning though, this chapter is not very long, it's more of a prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Hunted

Chapter One

Long ago, there was a man named Gellert Grindelwald who was raised the perfect Pureblood son, to hate Muggles and use magic to the best of his ability, an ability that put him far above the rest when it came to skill and power. When he graduated school, he immediately left his family estate and went on a tour around the world gathering influential allies and friends throughout his travels.

After his many years of travels and planning, he started to put into motion a plan that would spur the Purebloods and the magical society to the top of the food chain once more, for well over ten years his massive army of magical beings fought against the Muggles under the guise of being people from the Nazi organization to even being in command of the British army, with the use of magic many of Grindelwald's soldiers took the place of a high rank member to many different sides of the war; and through all of their manipulations they almost destroyed the worlds Muggle civilizations; Almost.

Only one government survived the onslaught of magic; the United States of America. They quickly set forces in all European countries who were trained and out fitted to combat the magical society, and when Gellert believed he had the upper hand and revealed the magical's as the superior race to the Muggles, even going as far as telling them to bow down to their might, the United States of America's forces whom which they named: World Magical Neutralization Organization (or W.M.N.O.) went into action capturing and killing men, women, children, goblins, veela, vampires, anything they could. They did studies on them, seeing what they could do and what they couldn't do, even going as far as to have containment camps set up for them.

The Magical's were on the run, while the Muggles cheered on the men and women who were apart of the W.M.N.O. even going as far as to give them martial law over the world to hunt down and eradicate the magical insurgents.

And that is where we are now…

* * *

May 1998

Residential Area, London, England

A man walked down a dark damp road barely lit by street lights, he constantly looked side to side barely watching the sleeping houses that he passed, knowing that the _Muggles_ wouldn't know he had even been there, him a _dangerous_ magical who did more harm than good, had been so close to their door steps, but never cast a spell.

A loud far off screech could be heard in the distance, as he looked behind him to see that a large vehicle with orange flashing lights was coming towards him at a steady pace. He felt his heart beat quicken as he moved faster and turned right down one of the dark streets, seeing a large pile of garbage bags and cans, he ducked behind it just in time to see the large armoured W.M.N.O. truck move past him, he sighed in relief as he sat there with his eyes closed, breathing deep.

A gruff voice came from above, "Don't move scum." He looked up in shock at a man who wore a black armour jumpsuit, who had his revolver pointed at him; behind him stood six others with assault riffles at the ready. "Stand up, don't make any sudden moves." He did so, not trusting his voice to speak, "What's your name scum?" when he was met with silence he smashed the pistol against his head repeating the question.

"Dung, me names Mundungus Fletcher" the gruff voiced man smiled, and pulled the trigger of his pistol four times as the bullets shot into Fletcher's chest, as he hit the floor, four of the six soldiers behind him pulled him into the vehicle, and drove away, leaving the street eerily dead.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter

The Hunted

Chapter Two

Hermione Granger lay in her bed with her eyes wide open, she couldn't sleep. The kids at school today once again had picked on her and ruined her project, the one she had spent many hours researching for, and working on. She should be used to it by now; no one was ever her friend. They thought she was weird and awkward, she didn't see any problem with being smart, and it was just everyone else who did.

It wasn't that everyone else thought she didn't belong there; it was that she felt that way. As if she was supposed to be something more, something more then just a smart girl with no friends. There had to be an explanation, something that gave proof to what was wrong with her, and why she couldn't make any friends. She was 18 years old for godsake.

Lights flashed by her window, stopping to send a bright light into her room, and that of her whole house, she heard doors slam open and closed and got out of bed and went to the window to see the front of her house surrounded by men in black jumpsuits, as well as her parents out in the front arguing with a man with long stringy, greasy, grey hair with a crooked nose.

Her mother was crying. Her father just looked mad. Something bad was happening, that was the only thing that could explain it; something terribly bad. The man with the crooked nose and greasy hair looked up to her window and spotted her. He gave her the ugliest smile she had ever seen; he turned slightly and said something to a few of the men behind him.

She watched as two men quickly grabbed her parents and held them back, and then watched as six other soldiers moved into the house, she turned around just in time to see them barge into her room with their riffles pointed at her.

"Put your hands up and come quietly." One man spoke to her; she looked like a deer in headlights as she stood perfectly still, "Did you hear me? Put your hands up and come with us quietly, or else." His voice spoke of the dangerous man behind the barrel.

"Let me put some clothes on, please?" she spoke quietly, unsure of where they would take her; although it wasn't until she said this that the six men noticed she was only in a night shirt and panties, and had obviously just gotten out of bed. A few of the men looked at each other and smiled. "I think your dressed enough as it is." They looked at her as if daring her to question them, "Sir, please, I'll come quietly, just let me get chan-" the man to her left cut her off angrily, "I've had it with you." He moved so quickly she barely had time to react as the butt of his gun came towards her head.

What happened next would differ from each person you spoke to, but right before the gun was about to hit her, a flash of light ignited from her chest sending a wave outwards towards her assailants, sending all six of them through the walls of her house.

Hermione, with her quick thinking ran through her door and down the stairs, ending up on the landing of her open front door, she moved through it towards the men surrounding her house.

The man with the crooked nose and greasy hair looked towards his men briefly and said "She's active, be careful, guns at the ready." The lights of the vehicles outside were pointed at her, and very, very bright. She could make out barely, in the glare the many soldiers (for that's what they were) that had their guns pointed at her.

Hermione did not know what to do, she was scared, in her bright mind, and she was frozen. She did not know who these people were, or what they wanted with her. She just wanted to be with her mom and dad, in bed, she wanted this nightmare to end.

Suddenly there was a loud cackling sound from above her, and all the lights on the vehicles moved upwards, everyone's attention also moved upwards, including her own, vaguely she could see the shadowed form of three people; one (the middle one) was obviously female, while the other two were male. The female had been the one to laugh loudly, due to the fact she was still laughing.

"Argus, old boy, what are we to do with you?" she spoke with her sharp voice, "Your troubling this little girl, scaring her half to death, are you going to kill her too? Or are you just going to take her away from her family, never to be heard of again? Like you did to Ryander?" the man with the crooked nose smirked at her cruelly, "I guess you'll just have to come down here and find out, wont you?"

Hermione could tell that the woman smiled at his question, there was no doubt about it. With a loud pop, the three forms were gone, Hermione jumped back in shock as another loud pop was heard in front of here where they had reappeared. One of the men, obviously the younger one, turned to her and spoke quietly, "Stay near us, we'll help you outta this one." Hermione could only nod her head yes.

The woman stood there and glared at the crooked nose man, who she had found out was named Argus, who kept on talking telling them the benefits of surrendering, and not starting a fight, even saying that he would hurt them as much.

The women started counting "One." Argus kept on rattling off saying he would kill Hermione's parents. "Two" he said he would burn the house down with them inside. "Three" a series of pops were heard as her would be saviours kept coming in and out of existence throwing beams of light from their wooden sticks, the soldiers of course retaliated and started shooting from their guns. Unfortunately, they weren't as fast as the three and kept hitting their own men.

"Rodolphus get your head in the game or you'll end up dead!" shouted the women as he let a burst of green light come from her stick and hit the soldier in front of her. "Yes dear." The older of the two men said in response. The younger of the two men, said something like "whipped" under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear, the women smiled, but Rodolphus just gave him a sharp look and said "Rabastian, shut up my dear brother."

The younger man just laughed and kept on sending red and green beams of lights towards the soldiers. Hermione had been so wrapped up in watching the three mysterious beings fight that she was unable to see one of the soldiers stand up and take aim at her; she was completely unaware until the bullet had struck her chest.

The younger man quickly dashed to her side while yelling out, "Bella we need to get out of here, and get her to Severus."

That was of course when Hermione Granger blacked out from the pain.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Here is another chapter for your pleasure. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this. obvs.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Three

They appeared outside in a dark damp ally way, Rabastian quickly went about waking up the unconscious girl that was held between him and his brother, "Bella, I think she's coming too." Bellatrix didn't respond, just paced around the ally way, anyone could tell there was an edge about her: she was thinking, thinking of why the stupid government would want this girl, who was obviously already starting adulthood.

"Rodolphus, get the door open." Her husband took two long strides to the large metal door and tapped his wand to it, it opened slowly outward, as a bright yellow light and the clanging of dishes slowly were seen and heard through the entry way.

A young red headed girl was washing dishes, and turned to face them when she heard the door open, "Ronald quick, we have company." Another red head, this time a male came from the front somewhere, he was obviously a waiter, because he was wearing a suit jacket, "Bella, what are you doing here? Last I heard you were staying up at the Keep." He spoke with a deep voice.

"We were," answered Bella, "but we tracked Argus to a nice little neighbourhood where he was pulling this girl out of her bed in the middle of the night." Ronald then turned his attention to the young girl who stood between the brothers; he stuck his hand out and introduced himself to her, "Hello, I'm Ronald Weasley, this here is my sister Ginny Weasley." His sister nodded.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl spoke for the first time. Ronald nodded, "We best get you to the basement, and hopefully someone can come by to get you later," he turned to the Lestrange's; "I suppose you'll be leaving then?"

Rodolphus nodded, "Yeah, Lucius and Remus have gathered Intel on a small concentration camp that is said to hold what's left of a Veela colony, supposedly the last in existence. We're going to try and help liberate it." His eyes had darkened when he spoke of the camp, it was disturbing to see, but Hermione had known that he was more then capable of darker things.

"Will you be gathering other Hit Wizards to join you?" it was Ginny who asked this. "Yes, were going to speak to a few others as well." Ginny nodded, "If you see our brothers, could you tell them that we love them? Please?" you could hear the desperation in her voice, as her eyes started to water; Rodolphus nodded his head in acceptance.

"Its time for us to leave now." Bellatrix declared; Hermione watched as the three Lestrange's stepped back out into the ally way and disappeared into the night.

* * *

They had been in the basement now for a few hours, no one had said a word, the air was too heavy, and too thick, you could choke on it. Ron nursed a bottle of strong smelling alcohol, while Ginny was curled up on the couch looking at a photograph of some sort. "Hermione, I know this is all too scary and unreal, but you need to understand that now you're a wanted criminal-"

She cut him off, "I am not a criminal, I haven't even done anything wrong." Ronald looked at her, and smiled grimly. He got up from his chair, and moved towards a bookshelf on the wall and pulled off a few books, and brought them over to her, "Read these, they're about the world you have unfortunately joined. We can fill you in on the rest later, this is the basis of our society." Hermione nodded, and watched as he moved to a cot on the side of the wall, and laid down in it.

"Is this where you live?" she asked Ginny quietly, as to not disturb Ron.

"It's all we have left, other than each other."

* * *

Hermione had read for most of the night, she couldn't help it, it had just been to fascinating to not continue reading; she had read about the history of the magical world, and the uprising of Gellert Grindelwald (who was hailed as both a hero, and a destroyer), she read about the fall of the magical world, the slaughter of millions of innocent beings, women and children, entire species, the W.M.N.O. and how they had orchestrated it all, and how the magical beings, (what was left of them that is) had been hunted to the brink of extinction.

"Any questions?" she looked up and saw that both siblings were sitting on the couch in front of her chair, she was hesitant, but in the end her curiosity got the better of her, "Yes, in all my reading I have not come up with an adequate answer as to what a Hit Wizard is, I don't understand what are they? What do they do? Why-" Ronald cut her off, "Over a century ago, our world was governed by the Ministry of Magic, and they employed Auror's to be our magical police force, they were the best of the best, it was no small feat to defeat an Auror in battle, but there were a few who could do it easily, they were Hit Wizards, they were the witches and wizards who could tear apart hundreds of Auror's in seconds, with barely a scratch on them. They were terrifying to see in battle."

Ron stopped and stared at the wall, Ginny seeing her brothers state, continued on, "After the fall of our world, the Auror's under Director Bones moved the Hogwarts where they serve under Albus Dumbledore, now a days their nothing better than defenders or militia, they keep the peace of the few conclaves we have, but they all answer to Director Bones, and she to Dumbledore."

Hermione thought of this for a second and then spoke, "But that still doesn't answer my question." Ginny smiled, "Over a century ago, the Hit Wizard corps. Was our special forces and they numbered around 250 members, now a day, the life span of a Hit Wizard is less than 5 years, although, our Hit Wizards are much more powerful than they used to be, you see, when the Auror's under Director Bones went to Hogwarts, the Hit Wizards under Thomas Riddle went to Gryffindor Keep where they are still situated today."

"How many Hit Wizards are there?"

"15, give or take a few." After seeing Hermione's face, which visibly held its doubts, she smiled and spoke again, "but they are like God's among mortals, we all know their names, and speak them reverently. Most if not all hold 2 or 3 Masters in any types of magic's, seeing them in battle is something for the ages."

Hermione nodded, "Could you tell me who a few of the Hit Wizards are?" Ginny seemed to think about it for a few moments until she gave it.

"Well you already met the Lestrange's; next to them are Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Thomas Riddle, Alastor Moody, Sirius and Regulus Black, our brothers; Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, and the youngest Hit Wizard of all time: Harrison Potter." Ginny finished with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long, I've been really busy lately.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, only the story.**

The Hunted

Chapter Four

Gryffindor Keep had a dark look upon it, anyone who viewed it, knew that it held a long and dark history, and knew that those few who lived there were some of the worlds strongest Magicals in the entire world, they were the few who trained longer and harder than everyone else, they worked to be better than the best, and they knew that without them, the Magical World would have been exterminated years ago. But it wasn't the exterior that mattered, it was the beings who inhabited the castle that were of real importance…

"The Lestrange's apparently tracked Argus to a suburban area, where he was going to eliminate a female child in the middle of the night." An elegant voice spoke as he looked to each of his companions.

"So? Lucius, you know that Argus lost his mind years ago, he never does anything that actually makes sense, what importance could this girl possibly be?" an oily voice spoke as the dark haired man looked up from his table where he was working on his potions.

Lucius who was sitting by the fire place, turned to look at him and spoke; "Severus, this girl was New Blood, but more importantly a late bloomer, she's eighteen years old, for them, and more importantly _us_ to miss her, would mean that there could be more that we are missing." Severus looked at Lucius and appeared to be in deep thought, "Then we must step up our game, and try harder to find the New Blood before the filthy Muggles do."

The room quieted after that, the rest of the rooms companions; Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sitting deep in thought near the door into the room, contemplating their lives and the lives they left behind in the city of Hogwarts, the family that they wished they could have.

"Lucius, I hear that young Draco and Astoria are expecting a child soon, how does it feel to know you'll soon be a Grandfather?" Remus spoke softly, as he watched Lucius smile into the flames of the fire, "Narcissa tells me that Draco is beside himself with worry for his young wife, and that he cannot wait to present his child to me when it is brought into this world."

The four men slowly slid into a comfortable silence, that child was what they were fighting for, they couldn't allow another child to be hunted just because of their blood, and this world had to be a free world once again.

* * *

"Regulus hasn't checked in yet, and it's been three days."

"Give him two more, then he will be declared K.I.A." he looked out past the steeple into the darkness of the night and spoke again, "Does Sirius know yet?"

"No, I haven't told him." he sighed, "You know how my Godfather can be Tom."

Tom chuckled, "Yes I do Harrison, and he can be quite hot tempered."

"Alastor says he is working on a lead that could give us the upper hand in the war; do you think he will come through?"

Tom was silent before he answered, "Alastor will come through he always does." Tom smiled, as he turned towards Harrison, "Tell me son, how is Daphne? I have heard from the grapevine that she has been spending more time with the young Malfoy's lately?"

Harrison glared at Tom, "If you already know then why do you ask Tom?" Tom chuckled as he turned back to look into the darkness.

* * *

Malfoy Compound, Hogwarts City

"Mother, I want to join Father on his quest, I'm ready, you know I'm ready!"

Narcissa sighed as this fight seemed to be more and more common as the days passed, "Draco, I know you'd love nothing more than to join your Father, but you know that he wants you here to help protect me, and the Family, and that my son is more important than any war we could ever fight."

Draco nodded his head as he looked to the room that Astoria Malfoy slept in while her sister Daphne Greengrass attended to her needs, "I will stay then Mother, but one day I will join them on their quest, and then you won't be able to stop me." Narcissa slumped in her chair as a sigh was let out, it got harder and harder every day to convince him not to leave, and it would still only ever get harder.

* * *

Unknown location

"Regulus fell for the trap; he is no longer a problem my Lord."

"Good, soon we will enact the next part of the plan, prepare your forces, make sure that General Argus follows commands this time, we can not have any more screw ups, Senator."

"Yes my Lord, soon the world shall be ours."

"Good, now leave me, I'm a busy man."

* * *

Three Days Later, Gryffindor Keep

"The Weasley Four will attack the relay stations, and do as much damage as possible, while trying to knock out their satellites, while Lucius, Severus, and Alastor will attack the Barracks compound, remember use the firefiend spell, take out as much as possible." The two groups nodded, "The Lestranges will randomly attack different locations around London, causing as much damage as possible before leaving to attack another. Does everyone understand?" The Hit Wizards nodded and got up to go to the armoury.

"What about us Tom?" asked Sirius, as he and Remus stood back.

It was Harrison who answered, "You'll be coming with us, we're going to bring the fight to the General."

Sirius and Remus smiled.

* * *

Hermione was in the basement reading as Ron and Ginny came downstairs with the most terrified look on their faces, "What's the matter?" she asked as they both sat down on the couch.

Ginny looked up, from a piece of parchment in her hands; "Our Brothers have finally sent us something in the mail."

Hermione was confused, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Ron shook his head, "It would be if it wasn't for the fact that it told us to stay hidden this weekend, and that this weekend would be one for the history books."

Ginny looked back and forth between Hermione and Ron, "We need to get to Hogwarts, now."

**A/N:** Please Review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** Here is another update for everyone, hope you enjoy it. Not much left to this story, we'll see where it goes!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The Hunted

Chapter Five

Ron, Ginny and Hermione had made it to Hogwarts, on the outside, it looked like a castle, but on the inside, it was a marvellous city that housed the entire Wizarding population, and knowledge (aside from the Records at Gryffindor Keep), at any one time you could see hundreds of people walking too and from, while the children went to class to learn more and more about the Magic that they wield.

Hermione was amazed as so much magic being in one place that she barely heard Ron speak, "We need to head to the Weasley Compound."

She followed the siblings as they walked farther into the massive city, "Weasley Compound? What's a compound?" Ginny smiled and slightly turned to her, "All the Old Families have their own Compound here in Hogwarts, because at some point we were the ruling council, but ever since the one hundred year war, many of them are empty, some because that Family died out others because they choose to honour their Ancestor's by fighting instead, such as the Lestrange's, Black's, and Potter's."

Ron stopped as he came upon a stone door, which had a crest with a picture of a Weasel on it, the Weasley Family Crest; he raised his wand to touch it as a voice cut him from his action, "So the Weasley Family has returned to Hogwarts, so nice of you to return Weasley's."

The voice that spoke, belonged to a thin man, with platinum blond hair, with silver eyes and pale skin; Ron turned to him and spoke, "Draco, it's been a while, too long I think." Draco nodded, "What brings you to the door of our compound?"

Draco looked grim, "I received a letter from my Father, and I knew that if I received one, then you did as well, I needed to be sure that the threat was a real one, and if you had returned from your self imposed exile, then it truly was a real threat."

Ron only nodded as he spoke, "It is a true threat, be safe Draco."

"I will." Draco turned to walk away before he stopped and barely looked over his shoulder, "Oh, and welcome back to Hogwarts Weasley."

* * *

The Relay station was a large building that at the very center held the controls which commanded the satellites which helped keep a watch out for anything Magical, it wouldn't take long for the small group to make their way to the control room, because the building was completely empty, as if no one was even there. (Except for the small squadron of guards that stood ready for anything out side of the control room.)

Lucius knew that, for this to be successful, they needed to bring the satellites down themselves, and then destroy the station, which would be quite difficult to do if they were unsuccessful getting past the squad of guards.

The three Hit Wizards came to stop in front of a cross road, which went both left and right, "Tom said that we have to turn right, and then, we will be right in front of the door, but as soon as we turn right, the Squad will be right there, ready to shoot and kill." Alastor stated gruffly, "So we need a plan."

Severus and Lucius looked at each other before they both said, "Firefiend, it will distract them and take out most of the men." Alastor nodded and moved forward, "It'll have to be me then boys, I'm the oldest, and least useful anymore, it's been a pleasure working with you both."

Before either of them could say a thing, the old wizard stepped into the hallway and raised his wand, unleashing the demonic flames upon the corridor, they could only watch in horror as the flames consumed the entire hall, and their comrade.

When the flames died down, they looked into the corridor, and saw nothing. Everything had been disintegrated with the flames, including the guards. Lucius and Severus made their way to the end of the hall where the door to the control room sat; they knew that it was up to them, to take out the relay station, and without the satellites, magic would once again have power over the Muggles.

* * *

The Weasley Four were not having such an easy time, they had Apparated right into the middle of the Barracks, where within the first five minutes of being there, Charlie Weasley lost his life to a bullet wound in the back.

George, had got the remaining two to follow him behind a few crates where they easily returned fire, while having adequate protection against the bullets that were being shot at them, the only other loss would be his ear which was taken off as he was ducking from return fire.

"We can't just sit here, we need to do something." Bill, the oldest yelled over the machine gun fire.

"What can we do? We can't move, and I'm sure as hell not leaving this mission, these bastards killed Charlie, hell, they're probably the ones who killed Mum, Dad, and Percy too, I'm not leaving until these barracks are burnt to the ground, or I will die trying." Fred was in tears as he finished yelling this to Bill.

Bill slumped to the ground as he thought of any way to get out of this, and came to the same conclusion; there was none. None that was easy that was, one of them would have to sacrifice themselves so that they could finish this job, only two brothers would be able to get out alive tonight, "I'll do it."

It was Fred, it always was Fred, he was always the one to do the dirtiest jobs with no concern for his own safety, Bill and George could both tell him no, and offer up their own lives instead, but they both knew he would be the one to do it.

"Bill, take George and apparate away from here, up to the top of that hill, I'm going to move to the center and let loose the firefiend, and I want you to make sure that _none_ of these bastards get away."

"Fred I-"

"Save it Bill, just make sure that George makes it to safety."

No more words needed to be said, they knew what had to be done, and as Bill disappeared with George, Fred got up to do what he set out to do, destroy the Barracks.

From atop the hill, Bill watched silently as the entire place was engulfed in red flames, no one made it out alive, these bastards wouldn't know what hit them, and they never would. The ruins of these barracks would stand as the testimony of the Weasley Family, people everywhere would know one day what the Weasley Family gave up in the fight for freedom.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let the Weasley's and Lucius' group switch targets?" Harrison asked as he withdrew his blade from the chest of a soldier.

"Probably not, but I know that both groups will do their hardest not to fail." Tom responded as he unleashed a wave of dark magic towards an oncoming group of soldiers, he stopped to watch them convulse before exploding.

"Come now Harrison it's not much further to General Argus Filch."

* * *

The Lestrange's had already been to multiple locations causing mayhem all around the country. They knew that eventually they would be tracked and caught since the army would now undoubtedly be stationed all around the city.

Bellatrix was in her element as she used her magic to tear apart the city around them, her husband and brother-in-law beside her as they worked causing destruction to a culture that had wronged them for so long.

Bellatrix was so deep in her element, which she failed to notice the hail of bullets as they cut through her and Rodolphus, killing them instantly.

Rabastian laughed madly as he was casting magic, until he noticed that he was alone, he looked to where his remaining family was supposed to be, and only saw two corpses; he had never felt such rage, such anger, such pain, as he did then, when he saw there lifeless bodies.

The Muggle soldiers never knew what hit them.

* * *

Director Amelia Bones stood out side the gates of Hogwarts with her Army of Aurors, and watched as Muggle Soldiers marched towards her, she knew that they would never be able to bypass the wards, not without meeting their own ends by the Castle's wards.

But she would never leave the defence of the castle to just the wards, and that was why she had assembled the Aurors out here, ready for battle.

The city of Hogwarts was more than just a symbol of Freedom, it was the last standing foundation of a dying world, it held the remaining ten thousand witches and wizards, as well as the remaining few hundreds of Goblins and the few thousand Veela that were recently liberated from a concentration camp. It was truly the last standing bastion of hope.

* * *

"Remus, watch out!" Sirius called out but it was too late, the silver bullets had already cut through the last Werewolf, as they were both pinned down by the soldiers around them.

Sirius growled out in rage as he raced towards the soldiers foregoing any common sense along the way.

* * *

They had been inside the Weasley Family compound for a little over three hours now, and had been listening to the Wireless, trying to figure out why the Hit Wizards had sent letters home to their loved ones.

So far, all they had been able to figure out was that, Harrison Potter and Thomas Riddle had orchestrated an attack against the Muggle Governments, and that there were Muggle soldiers marching towards the area which they believed Hogwarts to be.

Hermione couldn't take it, she didn't understand what was going on, or why this Harrison Potter was so important and so widely known. "What's so special about Harrison Potter anyways? I mean, why does everyone seem to be in awe of him?"

Ron and Ginny just looked at each other, they should have known this would come up sooner or later; he was a living legend after all. Ginny sighed, "Lord Harrison Potter-Black is his full name, he is the heir to both the Potter and Black Families, which are both also Old Families." She glanced at Ron, who seemed to be ignoring them both, "His parents were James Potter, a Pureblood; and Lillian Evans, a Muggleborn, and they were both killed by General Argus, the man who attempted to kill you."

"After his parents deaths, he was taken in by both Albus Dumbledore and Thomas Riddle; both trained him in the most ancient of magic, but Dumbledore wanted to continue talking with the Muggles and get over this war peacefully, while Riddle was all for taking the war to them, when Harrison was eleven, he left Hogwarts after he and Dumbledore got into a fight over how they should deal with prisoners of war, Harry left Hogwarts, and fully joined Riddle, at Harrison's ancestral castle; Gryffindor Keep."

Ron got off of the couch and walked towards the terrace that over looked the grounds of Hogwarts, his face held a dark look to it, "Harrison has fully immersed himself into the fighting for the freedom of the Magical World. He no longer is just another Wizard, he has training and magical capabilities that no other wizard has, and he can just _do_ things that others couldn't even dream of."

Ginny held a dazed look in her eyes as she spoke of him, it was just like he was some old lover that she missed dearly, the look made Hermione feel like she was missing out on something, that must have happened long ago.

* * *

The hours passed as the city of Hogwarts, which was not just the inside of the Castle, but the entire grounds as well, fell asleep, Ron Weasley had already turned into his Bed Chambers for the night, and Ginny and Hermione stood out on the terrace looking out into the city, seeing all the lights and buildings that had been build around the castle. **(1)**

"Why does Harrison Potter bug Ron so much?"

Ginny looked at Hermione through the corners of her eyes and sighed deeply, "That's a complicated subject, when we were younger Ron tried to be Harrison's friend, but Harrison wasn't interested in Ron, or me for that matter; but Ron kept on trying until Harrison told him that there were two types of people: Assets and Liabilities, and Ron was a liability that he couldn't afford to have. Ever since then, Ron just hates him."

"Well I can see why, I mean that was awfully rude of him to say that to Ronald." Hermione said in a huff.

* * *

They stood before him, wands drawn as he looked at them with a triumphant look in his eyes, "So the two greatest heroes of the Magical World stand before me, ready to perish for their dying race; How Heroic. I wonder though, do you really believe that killing me will save the Magical world? Do you really believe that it will save your people?"

Argus laughed as he pulled out a small revolver, "Tell me Tom, do you still feel the way you did all those years ago? Do you still believe that Grindelwald was right in assuming control over the world?"

"Argus, you will die here today, this you must know. Your crimes are too great for us to let you live." Harrison spoke with conviction that made Tom remember why he started this campaign, why he joined Gellert all those years ago.

"It truly is a shame Argus that things had to turn out this way that you had to do the things you did." Tom sighed as he looked at the grey hair of Argus before him, "Argus, your brother Frederick Filch served with me in Grindelwald's Army, your entire family had been upstanding members of Pureblood society."

Argus visibly was getting angrier as Tom spoke to him like he was some invalid, "It's actually I who wonders what your _parents_ would say, if they knew that their little baby squib was the one who annihilated most of the Old Families, who killed more Magical beings than any one else in this world? You disgust me General Argus Filch, and I will take great pleasure in ending your life."

Argus sneered as he pointed the Revolver towards the general direction of the Wizards, "You won't get the chance, filth. This entire building is set to explode in less than two minutes." He laughed wildly as the monitor behind him flashed to life.

**1:45**

"You won't be able to leave here alive, not if you want to make sure I meet my ends, and especially since the psi-tower is finally up and running blocking all transportation magic."

"This is madness Argus; you will kill everyone in this entire building." Harrison spoke quietly as Argus laughed harder and harder.

"Your wrong Potter, it wont just kill everyone in this entire building, but everyone and thing in the next 1000 mile radius."

**1:29**

Tom took his wand out and pointed it towards Argus, "You're very foolish Argus to think that I wouldn't have already worked out a way to get out of this building." Argus pointed his gun towards Tom, "I knew the psi-tower was running the moment I walked into this building, and have been working on saving my magic for this one moment, so that I could ensure the continuation of the efforts to liberate the Magical World."

"It won't matter Tom, even with my death, there are others in higher places that will continue my operation, people who have been pulling strings from higher places; the Senator will continue, he will just replace me with someone else."

**1:13**

"Harrison, I want you to listen closely, you have always been like a son to me, and I want you to leave he, and regroup, destroy this organization, and get married, I'm sorry I wont be there for you son." Tom spoke softly, and his eyes darkened, he turned suddenly and pointed his wand towards Harrison, releasing a wave of magic.

Argus watched as Tom Riddle turned and released a wave of magic at Harrison, and raised the revolver to be at level with Tom's chest, while pulling the trigger.

**0:49 **

"No! Tom look out!" Harrison yelled as the wave of magic over came him, and transported him out, the last thing he saw was the bullet interceding Tom's chest, and his eyes widening in shock.

* * *

Amelia Bones and her Army of Auror's walked back into Hogwart's triumphantly, the Army of Muggles had no idea what hit them as her forces decimated their men. Amelia Bones always hated taking lives, but if it meant the continued survival of her people, then she had no choice but to do so.

* * *

"General Argus Filch is dead, my Lord."

"That is a sacrifice we have to be willing to make, for the greater good."

The first man shifted from foot to foot, "My Lord, there is more…"

"Oh is there?" the second man responded, "Do tell Senator."

"Tom Riddle was there when the building went up in flames; he died in the explosion with Filch."

The second man smiled a broad smile, "That is Excellent news Senator, that gives us means to celebrate. Now is there anything else you feel the need to share with me?"

"Yes, my Lord, my men have captured Sirius Black, and we have a plan set in motion. It should be over in a few months."

"Good, good, you have done well Senator; you should be pleased with your work today."

* * *

**(1)** The city of Hogwarts is set up like this: there is a large 30ft wall surrounding the grounds of Hogwarts, which separates the forbidden forest from the grounds. You can only enter the city from two routes, the docks of the Black Lake, or the front gates. Auror's patrol the walls of the castle all the time. Now, the grounds have many buildings that house people, shops, restaurants, and even a small Gringotts bank that is connected to the Diagon Alley Gringotts. The inside of Hogwarts is much the same, with certain rooms being small homes, or shops, and such, while others actually being class rooms. Remember that Hogwarts houses the entire world's magical population. It's all that's left of the magical world.

Thanks for reading; Please review.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: So I've decided to try and finish this story before the years end, and I then want to pick back up on The Empire's Rise to get that finished. It's not too much longer now. Your reviews help me continue the story, makes me realize people are actually reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did.

The Hunted

Chapter Six

They had stood watch a top the astronomy tower for the last week and a half, waiting patiently for any more of their rag tag group to come back to them through the Cullis gate that was located at the top of the tower. It was located there so that in case of an emergency, the Hit Wizards would be able to reach Hogwarts quickly.

"Still no word from Harrison?" Lucius asked as he walked out onto the terrace from just witnessing the birth of his first grandchild; Abraxes Malfoy.

"None," stated Rabastian as he continued to look out into the darkness, "How's the kid?" he asked in an after thought. The other three in the room turned to look at him, expecting an answer. A dumb smile came across his face, "He's beautiful, he looks like the perfect combination of Astoria and Draco, a perfect addition to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy."

Lucius sat down next to Bill, "Apparently Daphne learned that she is also expecting…"

Severus turned sharply and looked deeply into Lucius' eyes, "You mean.." Lucius nodded, "Yes, it seems that there will be another member to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter-Black soon as well."

Rabastian turned from the first time since Lucius walked into the room, "That's wonderful news, let us just hope that Harrison makes it back to see the birth of his First born child."

* * *

Harrison groaned as he woke for the first time in five days, he was in the middle of a dark forest; the cold air was harsh on his lungs, as he breathed in deeply for the first time in a little under a week. He was dizzy as he stood and tried to gather his wits, slowly he looked up as a hoot of an owl called him out of his disorientation.

The owl swooped down and dropped a letter on the ground in front of him as it flew off into the night. He bent down to pick it up, careful to look around, as to not let his guard down.

He opened the letter, pulling the parchment out; his eyes had trouble focusing on the messy scrawled words on the parchment.

_Potter, _

_I have someone close to you, if you do not do exactly as I say, then he will end up dead within the next ten days. The first thing you must do, is gather up the rag tag group you call Hit Wizards and bring them with you to the Army Base foxtrot. _

_Deep within the control room of Base foxtrot is a silver case, it will be locked. You will retrieve this case, and bring it to me. _

_Failure to do so will result in the untimely death of our mutual friend. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_The Senator_

Frustrated, Harrison crumpled the paper and threw it into the air, taking great pleasure in watching it combust. He just needed to get his bearings straight and get to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

* * *

"Ronald, you can't just leave me here! What will I do? I'll be alone. Please don't leave me; I don't want to be alone here." Ginny was crying, the tears pouring down her face, as her brother stood their impassively, with his back to her in front of the door, his wand in hand.

"I have to do this Ginny, Dean asked me to go, and this will be the last time Ginny. I will come back to you. I promise." As Ron spoke, you could tell that he didn't quite believe the words he was speaking, but Ginny just turned away, only to fall onto the couch.

Ron sighed one last time as he walked out the door. Not once looking back to his only sister.

"Ginny what's the matter?" it was Hermione, "Where did Ronald go?"

Ginny wiped the tears from her cheek, "He left." Hermione couldn't help but ask, "Left? Left to go where? Why would he leave?"

Ginny turned to look directly at Hermione and spoke quietly, "He went with the Gryffindor Greats, for one last mission. I asked him not too, they don't even need him, but he said he had to, that he owed it to Dean. The stupid fool said that the last time too."

Hermione was at a loss for words, the Gryffindor Greats? Who were they? Ginny as if knowing what Hermione was thinking spoke up, "The Hit Wizards aren't the only team fighting against the Muggle oppression; there are some others like; Diggory Boys, the Order of Phoenix, The Gryffindor Greats, and the Servants of Slytherin. There are others, but none of them are as successful as the Hit Wizards."

"Ronald belongs to the Gryffindor Greats, who aren't successful at all. In fact they fail most missions. He promised me he'd leave that life behind." Ginny turned to look at the wall where a family photo hung, "but as you can see, he broke that promise."

* * *

"We need to do this, and quickly. Bill and George already have the silver case and are on their way back here right now. Severus, you and Rabastian will stay here at Hogwarts, I want you to start working on bringing the wards up to top shape and adding some new ones. The rest of you will be coming with me. Hopefully this will be the last battle fought for the survival of the Magical world." As Harrison spoke, he saw the faces around him, people he had grew up around, people who had known each other for years, he knew that they would all do, everything that they possibly could to finish what Grindelwald had started.

"I will be coming with you as well, young Harrison." Everyone turned, in the door way, standing with his wand in his hand was Albus Dumbledore. The twinkle in his eye had long died out, Harrison nodded, and spoke to everyone without breaking eye contact with Dumbledore, "Those of you who are with me, will meet me at the Entrance Hall tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Daphne, will you bond with me?"

Daphne Greengrass looked up from the bed where she and Harrison had just spent the last hour catching up after she had told him the good news, "What?" she asked, shocked at what she was hearing.

Harrison turned to her and looked deeply in her eyes, "Daphne Greengrass, will you do me the honour of bonding together, so that we may always have each other, even if we have nothing else?"

Tears sprung at the corners of her eyes, "Of course Harrison, of course I will! I love you with the deepest part of my heart!" Harrison smiled, as he leaned in and kissed her, while grabbing his wand from the bed side table, "I Harrison James Potter-Black, do pledge myself in Mind, Soul, Heart, body, and magic to Daphne Greengrass, may our bloodline flourish with this match."

He passed his wand to her, which she took gracefully in her hand, and spoke clearly, "I Daphne Greengrass, do pledge myself in mind, soul, heart, body, and magic to Harrison James Potter-black, may our bloodline flourish with this match."

There was a great flash of with light, as they both leaned in to kiss each other, when the light died down; two plain gold rings appeared on each of their ring fingers. Daphne smiled, "I love you Mr. Potter-Black."

Harrison kissed her on the lips and responded, "I love you too, Mrs. Potter-Black."

* * *

Please Review


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

The Hunted

Chapter Seven

Darkness reigned over Gryffindor Keep as the Harrison, Lucius, George, and Bill walked through the halls heading towards the highest tower where they knew that the Senator was waiting for them, with whatever forces that he had waiting for them.

All these years of fighting, all these years of oppression would finally be over in just a few short minutes. "George, Bill, go do your thing." It was the strong voice of Harrison that spoke, as both the remaining members of the Weasley family ran off to place explosives all around the castle: they had already accepted that their fate would be to die here, in the tomb that would become Gryffindor Keep.

Lucius would follow Harrison to the top of the Castle where they would hand the silver case over to the Senator, and then proceed to blow this old piece of history to the ground.

They would take every single being in this castle with them.

* * *

Daphne smiled as she held her Nephew Abraxes Malfoy, he was a bright child already knowing who was family and who was not; he would know what heroes his Grandfather and uncle were, just as her own child would know what a hero its father is, only if he would come back from the darkness that had seemed to consume the land.

The world would soon be a better place; whether the people of the land wanted to admit it or not.

* * *

Severus Snape and Rabastian Lestrange took control of the Auror Corps. And began to take the most successful and told them that from this point onward, they would report to them for training; and in the near future they would be the next generation of Hit Wizards.

It was the first time in over a century that the Wizarding world would feel hope, especially after this night that would be remembered for all of eternity.

Severus had also of course just finished checking over the wards and up grading them to the highest possible quality there was.

* * *

Harrison stood in the highest room of the tallest tower where over a seventy years ago Tom had moved the Veil of Death, before him stood the Senator, or Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed the whole entire Magical world for a little bit of power. Harrison was angry, angrier than he had ever been in his entire life; Lucius had been cut down by a volley of bullets the second he had walked into the room; it seemed that Peter only wanted Harrison to be here.

"Where is Sirius? I know you have him, so just tell me where he is Peter." Peter smiled, and walked forward towards Harrison.

"Pass me the case, and I will show you where he is."

Harrison narrowed his eyes, "Like hell I'll just pass over this case, tell me where he is. And then maybe I'll pass this case over." The men behind Peter held their weapons at chest level as they glanced sideways at each other wondering what was going to happen.

"Fine, put the case in the middle of the room; I'll stay where I am at, and you will walk back to your side of the room; I will then tell you where Sirius is, deal?"

Harrison contemplated his words and nodded his head, "Deal."

After placing the case in the center of the floor, he moved back to his side of the room, staring at Peter, "It was great to see my old friend after so long; unfortunately he more interested in the ground, so interested he screamed all the way down." Peter smiled sickly, "I just helped him to get there."

Harrison felt righteous anger fill up in his chest as he stepped forward; the guards came running towards him, grabbing his arms behind his back and snapping his wand as another guard brought the case to Peter, "It's a shame that you will be unable to see how amazing the world will be once I restart it; don't worry, I'll be sure to make sure that your never remembered."

Peter opened the case and turned it to show Harrison, "This case is actually the controls to the United States nuclear silos, and with it I shall end the magical world; it's a shame that your wife will never get to see her children be born."

Harrison struggled against the guards as Peter punched in commands on the Case, "Now all that's left is to sit back and watch the fun begin." Peter glared at Harrison, "Goodbye Harrs-"before Peter could finish the entire foundations shook as the guards fell to the ground, Harrison grabbed one of the guards revolvers as he rushed over to where the case and Peter had fell; he quickly pointed the gun at Peter, "What are you doing?" Peter screamed as fear crept into his eyes.

Harrison looked darkly at Peter, "Ending this." Two shots flew right into Peter's chest as Harrison quickly opened up the case and punched in new commands; Peter was right, the world would be changed, but not just the magical world, but the entire world.

Without even thinking he jumped into the Veil of death, (confusing since the veil did not actually kill), never looking back once.

* * *

"I see that you have succeeded where Peter had failed, it's a shame really." Harrison looked up into the startling voice of Albus Dumbledore; it was a shock to see him here – wherever here was.

"Where am I?"

Dumbledore looked at him, anger creeping into his eyes "You are at Nurmengard Prison, I don't know what you did, but in the last twenty minutes hundreds of Muggle nuclear bombs landed on every major city across the world, all my plans have been foiled; All because of you."

Harrison looked up at Dumbledore with confusion, "What?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Magical's are a disease and they must be exterminated; surely you understand this? The Muggles are right in what they are doing, that's why I created my Empire; they live under me, to serve me. I am the supreme ruler of the entire world, no one can change that."

He turned to glare at Harrison, "That was until you decided to nuke the entire planet." He pointed his wand at Harrison, "It's a shame that you have to die now, Avada-" before he could finish his words Harrison remembered that he was holding a revolver still and raised it up and pulled the trigger, the remaining four bullets smashed into Albus' chest, killing him instantly; for a moment everything that happened came crashing down on Harrison.

And then all was silent.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:** Last update, tell me what you think please? I really have not gotten a lot of reviews, or thoughts on this story (which is fine) I would just like to know what people thought about it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Hunted

Epilogue

It's amazing what Muggles could do when they were in their prime; they had metal objects that could wipe entire cities off the face of the planet, they had weapons that could propel thousands of tiny bullets a minute, they had machines that could fly well over a hundred people at a time through the sky. And the one thing they didn't have was: understanding, and that was their downfall.

If only they understood what it meant to be magical, if only they understood that magical's were living things that shouldn't be destroyed then maybe the world could have been saved from this vicious tragedy?

Twenty years had passed, twenty years since the fight on top of Gryffindor tower, twenty years since Harrison and his select group of Hit Wizards had left the City of Hogwarts along with Albus Dumbledore. All the while the world outside of the warded city was disintegrated and turned to ash; the world inside the city flourished. For the first two years after that fateful night, no one was able to leave the wards of the city safely, and many died from the radiation in the air.

It was during those two years where many of the biggest changes in society happened; the Seven Oldest Magical Families had ascended into power, becoming the Court of Seven; Lord Draco Malfoy sat for the Malfoy family, Lady Daphne Potter-Black sat for the Potter-Black Family, Lord Rabastian Lestrange sat for the Lestrange Family, Lord Severus Snape sat for the Snape Family, Lady Fleur Delacour sat for the Delacour Family, Lady Amelia Bones sat for the Bones Family, and Lord Neville Longbottom sat for the Longbottom Family.

These seven nobles quickly changed many existing Acts and created many new ones. One such Act was the Education Act: All Magical's must attend school beginning at age 6 and ending at age 17; after which they may go into whichever field they choose. It was this act that would ensure that their people would be better educated in the future.

Another act, quickly considered to be the most intelligent act was the Marriage Act that stated all Magical's must be wed by their twentieth birthday, and bear at one male child and one female child by their twenty-fifth birthday. This act increased their population by tenfold; making it so that there would be no chance of them dying out.

It was during these two years where Astoria and Draco Malfoy had their second child; Lillian Malfoy, meanwhile Daphne Potter-Black had already given birth to her twin sons: Logan and Thomas Potter-Black. It was also during these first two years when the Court decided that the remaining Weasley (Ginny Weasley) should not be left to waste away, and was entered into a marriage contract with the older, Lord Lestrange; they wed not long after and she bore him six sons, and one daughter all named after their family members.

Hermione on the other hand, went on to become the History teacher at the Hogwarts school, where she met fellow scholar, Lord Severus Snape, who was at the time teaching Potions (he still is to this day). They hit it off immediately, and wed a few years later, together they had three children: Harrison, Bella, and Elle Snape.

The five year mark was when they were finally able to leave the confines of the City of Hogwarts, and when they did they saw a changed world: all around them were trees just starting to grow, grass had finally started poking up, there was no trace of anything Muggle in this world, it was like all the greed, all the suffering had ended. All the animals were young; and many looked like they had never been seen before, Hermione Snape would swear to the end of her life that on that day she saw a unicorn run past her, as a dragon flew through the sky.

The ten year mark would be known as the greatest year ever; that was the year they received an emissary from the hidden Goblin nation, that had burrowed itself underground where London used to be, quickly a task force was sent out to locate them, and when they did, everyone celebrated throughout the city; now the Goblins did not want to abandon their home, and so many of the Magical's left the city to create the City of Gringotts, and when it was done in year fifteen, Lord Severus Snape visited the City to put up the same wards that Hogwarts had, all the while welcoming Lord Griphook into the Court of Seven; (Since Amelia Bones had died from old age, and had no remaining Heirs).

It was year twenty, and life had never been better; Daphne Potter-Black still thought about her long lost husband everyday, but she would never admit it to anyone who asked, her husband was a hero; both her children knew that, even if no one knew anything else.

There was a monument outside the City, in a small grove where Hogsmeade used to be, with a tall obsidian stone pillar with the names of all those who died In the Hundred year war, but at the top in big bold letter for the world to see were the names of the ones who ushered in a new era.

_Thomas Riddle_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Regulus Black_

_Sirius Black_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

_Rabastian Lestrange_

_Remus Lupin_

_Severus Snape_

_Alastor Moody_

_Harrison Potter_

The world was a better place because of these people, and without them the magical world would have been annihilated, they were an example to everyone who knew the story: _that no matter how bad it seems, no matter how hard it is, you can always survive; you can live. It is your right. You do not have to be_ **the Hunted**.


End file.
